Naruto:Son of Trunks!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: That's right I'm back! And with a new story Naruto:Son of Trunks! Dragonball super Trunks that is. Pairing. Trunks x Kushina Naruto x fem beerus./Harem.
1. Chapter 1

This is my little brother of Bruce replacement.

I own nothing.

Chp.1

Naruto had just hugged his Darker self who smirked as a single tear escaped his eye and he placed his hand on Naruto's back and a white glow came from it and Naruto grunted as an energy entered him and he looked at Yami who smirked and said "Sorry but I couldn't let you keep hiding your true self after all we're a saiyan!" and he looked down and grimaced and he leaned forward on Naruto's shoulder and whispered "You have to save our mother she is trapped between life and death. Limbo so please save her and fond our father. And I will let you in on a secret. When a saiyan is full of power and at their limit once we break that limit we ascend to super saiyan and once every Blood moon if a saiyan is born on that day they are a Legendary super saiyan someone filled with unbridled rage. And I have unlocked Super saiyan 1 for you don't give up and find and fix our family please!" he was breaking down and Naruto nodded and Yami dispersed into energy that flowed into Naruto as his hair turned black and his eyes purple and suddenly a lavender monkey tail burst from his back and Naruto howled as a seal on his body broke and shattered.

He stood up and stretched but numbed a wooden box that had a metal plate that read 'To Sochi-kun from Kaa-san' and he started tearing up and opened it revealing a gi that his mother made and he put it on and relished in its softness and he noticed a book made by his Father as well as a sword in a red sheath that he hooked on his back and he opened the book and it had a lot of Techniques nearly 2mil in it and he whistled and noticed that he beat the trail a little early and decided to train a lil bit and started.

He walked out and Bee was surprised and asked "Yo Little nine what's up with you why are you not blonde?" Naruto answered with "I just woke up bee and released my blood." and walked off his purple tail wrapped around his waist as he smirked and jumped up making a boom sound and flew off surprising Bee who stood their dazed and Naruto flew all the way to the battlefield and rocketed down and landed making a crater around him as he stood up and took in eveyones faces and smirked and before anyone could say anything he rocketed forward leaving a ring of dust as a resounding boom went off and Kisame found himself with a dis in his gut and Naruto lifted his right foot and roundhouse him making him go unconscious and flying then he looked at Madara and the five Pages and smirked and that smirk fell when he saw Tsunade get hit by a tree and not get up and he flew there and landed in front of them and he yelled as he crouched and his hair flew upwards and his eyes got greener and he yelled "Haaaaaaaa! Madara ill kill you! Arghhhhhhhh!" and in an explosion of Power as he turned Super saiyan and smirked and said "Like it? Cause its the last thing you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is!

And for the dickbags that said awful things about this story I will just say this FUCK YOU! Its my GODDAMN story so stop fucking sending me bad reviews and ill use the flames to cook my delicious chicken strips and Fries. So if you don't have anything nice to say then don't but if you do say nice things then thank you.

I own Nothing.

Chp.2

Naruto stood across from the calm looking Madara his hair being a bright gold and his eyes a teal and he smirked and the kages behind him all bruised and battered as they helped Tsunade up so she could heal herself and the stared at Naruto the whisker marks being a dead give away and Tsunade asked "Naru?" he nodded the smirk never leaving as Madara's eyes widen a inch and a bead of sweat dropped on the side of his head as he thought 'This is the Kyuubi jinchurriki? How does he have this much power?' and Naruto disappeared and reappeared with his foot in the crook of Madara's neck and sent him flying and he shot forward after him and grabbed his arm and started swinging him back and forth destroying the terrain and flung him away as madara had tons of bruises and bleeding a little bit and he grunted and looked at Naruto angrily and yelled "How...how are you a lowly commoner this strong?! I...i won't stand for this! Susanoo!" and blue chakra exploded from his body and formed a giant suit of armor and Naruto grimaced but smirked and said "That's it? Wow your pathetic your not the only one that can turn gigantic." and he formed a bright white ball of energy and threw it up and formed a moon.

Naruto looked up and grunted and screamed as images of a great ape and other saiyan transformations flies through his head thanks to Kurama who knew all transformations even ones that no one knows about like super saiyan 6 or 8 and sent them to Naruto.

Naruto screamed as his clothes ripped as he grew taller a d bigger as he stood up clearly taller than Madara's susanoo and he had brown furr and red eyes and a monkey snout and huge teeth and he grinned and boosted forward slamming his left fist into Madara's face cracking it and he formed a blue energy ball and slammed it into his stomach making the energy construct go flying and he jumped up and slammed both fist on top of it and then he cupped both hands at the sides of his mouth and summoned his energy as a blue glow came and he shot it forward and pierced the construct and destroyed it completely and as Madara started falling Naruto grabbed him and crushed him and blood dripped from his fingers as he turned and opened his mouth and fired the super great ape beam and blasted Kabuto killing him. And he shrunk down and passed out missing Tsunade as he ran to him with tears flowing down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit! i have been watching a Shit Ton of motovational video amvs and im fucking READY! LETS'GO!**

 **Disc:I own nothing in this story Naruto and Dragonball z/super belong to their respective owners.**

 **chp.3**

Naruto after waking as he normally did in his mindscape and looked at Kyuubi and said "Watch this." started imagining various fighters from his fathers book and instantly an army of Freiza's army showed along with a horde of saibamen and he took off in a direction swung his left fist smashing a soldiers face then he spun like a corkscrew dodging the various lasers and kicking two more enemies away from him an then he stood up smacked a beam away and started walking then jogging then finally running into a horde of enemies and he turned punched one then kicked another and kept fighting until they dog piled him and a golden glow appeared and they were blasted from him as he stood in Super saiyan one and he flew forward coating his fist in Ki and started swinging left and right destroying them and after he spun and landed a midair round house kick in a soldiers neck he turned and smirked and yelled "You want some? come and get it." "HAAAAA!" and he exploded in golden energy and his hair got spikier and a bang in front of his hair and lightning arching around him and he disappeared and shoved a fist into a stomach and with one wave of his hand destroyed the rest of them and even though he was sweating lightly he summoned clones of Frieza himself but clones of his different forms except golden he wasn't stupid and he stood across from first form and took off.

The clone did the same meeting him blow for blow all the while taunting him and he made a burst of blue spinning energy orbs shoot from his hands distracting him while he cupped his hands at his side and said **"Rasen...Ha..."** the clone realized he was making a technique and flew to stop him **"Me..."** The clone was too late and just as he landed in front of Naruto he unleashed his technique " **HAAAA!"** a devastating spiral beam of blue energy erupted from his hands vaporizing Freiza instantly and he turned in time to get an earth shaking hay maker that sent him to the ground but he got up and grabbed the fist sent his way and broke it making the clone scream and Naruto jumped up slamming his knee into its face and he spun and formed a purple ball of energy in his hand and yelled " **Galick-Gan!"** and he shoved it in the clones chest killing it while he lifted an arm blocking the third forms kick and uppercutted its face making it go flying and he crouched and jumped and punched it then he let loose a combo of punches and kicks until he slammed it down to the ground and fired a blue beam of energy again killing it then he simply disappeared shoving his hand into the last clones chest's both of them killing them. He then preceded to give a weak thumbs up before passing out while Kyuubi jut stared in disbelief until she smirked yes she and chuckled loudly.

This type of training was done in his mindscape while on the outside it was four months while every day was a year inside his mind making him get the equivalent of 130 years instead of days and he learned quite a bit of moves and transformations including ssj3 as well as youkai ssj due to kyuubi or as she told him (yeah such a shocker to him that he fainted) Kurama being in him and that in turn made him part youkai from using her chakra and gave him a different transformation not to mention his ssj4 training which he has had really good work with and the only thing he needed to do was look at the full moon and fully suppress his urge to transform something that he found very hard to do right now and he was beating it.

 ** _"Come on,give in you know you want to. I mean think of all the destruction you can cause!"_** Naruto shook his head and grit his teeth angrily and took a breath and calmed himself down thinking of his surrogate grandma Tsunade and his mother and suddenly red fur grew on his body while his Gi top ripped and exlploded from his body and his hair turned blue and he summoned kid buu and instantly he disappeared and destroyed buu with and backhand making him vaporize and he turned and powered down though his hair was still blue with some red streaks in it and he shrugged and walked away and picked up his gi pieces but kurama stoped him and said **"Mate-i mean Naruto i have a new gi for you."** Naruto raised a brow but didn't say anything and a blush slowly appeared on her face but he took the folded up gi and disappeared and reappeared with a teal outer gi shirt and pants with a orange under shirt and ryu styled gloves and a pair of his fathers boots and he wore a blue bandanna around his neck and he just looked up as he started fading away and smiled at the blushing kyuubi and said "Next time i'll see you it's a date!" leaving her stunned.

Naruto woke up seeing his grandma crying and he hugged her making her stop and say "Naru?" he nodded not trusting his voice and suddenly the wall busted open and a horde of Zetsu clones stood behind Tobi and Sasuke and his team and Naruto exploded in a golden energy his hair turning gold and his eyes teal and he disappeared and shoved his hand through Karin's back killing her then he turned and merely held up a hand and blocked juugo's punch and broke his wrist then he flew up and slammed his knee into his stomach making him cough up blood and he then turned into ssj2 and immediately killed juugo with a ki wave then he caught Suigestu's fist and ripped the arm off and calmly snapped his neck his aura making him stay solid then he turned and broke Sasuke's blade making him gape but Naruto actually flew upwards and hovered there and screamed as he transformed into Super saiyan three actually shaking the planet making everyone scared as he finished and had long spikey golden hair and a slight caveman look on his face and he disappeared and reappeared holding a struggling Sasuke in the air and simply crushed his windpipe and said coldly "You have fallen so this is my mercy to you _uchiha_." And he looked at the clones ignoring tobi something he noticed and got angry at until Naruto backhanded him and made him go flying and he stomped through his chest while Tobi gave one last word "Damn..y..ou uzumaki!" and Naruto smirked until he sensed a power that outclassed his and paled seeing a woman with white hair and horns flying towards him but he smirked and transformed into ssj4 and flew towards her but she merely backhanded him and nearly killed him but he vanished and reappeared were Tsunade was and grabbed her and booked it while kaguya stared and destroyed the army and she turned to Naruto's direction and flew after him though no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find him and he was with a shocked Tsunade while he explained everything to her making her shocked but happy for him until he explained that he thought of her as his grandma and that she was precious to him and that made him realise something and he punched himself knocking him out and he met Kyuubi and asked "It's time." Making her get serious and nod.

 **Next time on N:Sot! Naruto learns to ascend to a god but will he defeat Kaguya?**


	4. Naruto son of Trunks chaptor 4

**Hey Wade here! And yes my name is Wade and your eyes are not decieving you my loyal army of the ChibaNation and the TaikiCorp! This is the 4th count it 4th! Chapter of N:Sot! i forgot to mention that Naruto will get a harem...eventually.** **I was actually going to redo my idea of Naruto having an omnitrix but it uses Mecha instead of aliens but it takes place in a fusion of Dc/Marvel/And other things but i don't know i was stuck on it forbalmost two months and it just kinda burnt me out. So i might and i stress _Might_ do it again but ill try to refrain from making it seem like a dumbass drunk wrote it so yeaaahhh i'll just um let uhh the story on now so yeah bye bye!**

 **Disc: I own nothing! 'cept my buddy Xebos!(My CaC from Xenoverse 1 a red and black frieza race character.)** **I'm also listening to The enigma Tng and holy shit this guy fucking rocks.** **On with the show!**

chp.4

Naruto looked up at Kurama's red eyes that held nothing but Love,lust and happines and said "I know i said i'll take you on a date but i'll have to postpone sorry but it'll have to wait. Commence operation: Super saiyan god Go!" and immedietly

Trunks,Gohan,Goku,Goten,Vegeta and Goku materialized around him and immedeitly he started yelling as they held out their hands and reddish orange Ki surrounded him in a spiral column that engulfed him.

And after it dissapated he stood with that same flame coloured Ki and both his hair and eyes were a bright red and he held up his hands in wonderment as the other saiyans left in a puff of smoke and he looked up and smirked as he started fading making him realize he was waking up and he grinned feeling the power and adrenaline rush as unnoticed by him Kurama licked her lips and thought ' ** _Oh just you wait Naruto-Kun because once im free from that blonde bastard that sealed your father in the Time-Space zone and made a deal with the three eternal godess sealed your mother in limbo where your great grandfather,granduncle and grandaunt reside and sealed me into you but i know you'll free us all and when you do just know i'll always be by your side every.step.of.the.way! My love!'_** Naruto shivered but shook it off as he woke up concentrated and suddenly flame colored Ki slowly formed around him and he quietly walked away from the cave his grandma figure Tsunade was sleeping (By the way Pairings are TrunksxKushina,NaruxHarem and King Vegeta x Tsunade.)

and after he was a good feet away rocketed away just as Tsunade burst through the forest and screamed "Naruto!" but he didn't hear her and kept flying until he spotted the woman from before and blushed but shook it off and flew at her but she spun and blocked his punch but he backflipped and landed in a stance.

She spoke "You intrest me human what are you?" with her head tilted and a perfect slender eyebrow rose up but Naruto answered back "I'm a saiyan from earth but enough about that i won't let you kill my Bacchan!" She nodded satisfied with the answer but asked again "Good i know about the saiyans more than they know about themselves but i simply must ask what is your name handsome one?" He blushed bright red but didn't let his guard down once and said "Naruto Uzumaki Briefs." and she suddenly was in his face her nose was almost touching his and he could smell her breath and it faintly smelled like citrus something he liked but he shook his head and wouldve jumped back but the woman grabbed his face and mashed her lips on his and jumped back her arms behind her back as he stood there stunned but heard her soft voice as she took a stance "Very well Naruto-Kun I am the Demon godess Kaguya Ostusuki and if you manage to make me bleed i will give you the key to unseal your father." and she makes a c'mere motion with her hands.

 **Sonic-Knight of the wind plays**

Naruto dashes towards her and throws a punch but she blocks it and he swings a kick to her face but she bats it away making him spin and she taps his stomach and makes him feel like he got gut punched and to go flying away from her but he stopped himself and shook away his dizziness and roared as his Ki flared and his red hair spiked upwards and he rushed at her faster than before and brought a knee to her face but again she blocked it and Naruto yelled as his hair became even spikier and bright pinkish lightning arced around him and he jumped up and pulled back a fist and punched at her but once AGAIN SHE FUCKING BLOCKED IT! Naruto growled and screamed as he flew slowly upwards and his Ki formed a sphere of energy around him and he kept screaming as the earth itself shook and Kaguya's eyes widened in shock as the sphere suddenly exploded and Naruto floated there his Teal gi torn revealing his bulky body that made Kaguya lick her lips but his eyebrows disappeared but the places they used to be were moved forward giving him a cave man look as his red eyes bore into hers and his long red hip length hair swayed.

 **song ends**

 **Godsmack-I stand alone plays.**

Naruto vanished and appeared behind her and spoke sending Kaguya into a damn near orgasm at his voice "Try this on for size **RASEN-BLADE!"** and a blue blade formed on his hand that spiraled a little like a drill and he dashed and swung and since his speed took her by surpise he nicked her cheek making her blink and smile but she merely teleported and appeared behind him and shoved him making him form a deep trench and she appeared again this time right in front of his face and she spoke "Stop moving you passed...Husband." with a shit eating grin on her face.

Naruto meanwhile nearly had a stroke and shouted with Kurama "W **H** A **T**? **!"**

 **TBC**

 **what happens now that Naruto has passed the test and when he frees his father how will he get the other Keys?**

 **Harem**

 **1.Fem.Beerus/Bills**

 **2.Fem.Whis**

 **3.Fem.Champa**

 **4.Vados**

 **5.Kaguya**

 **6.Fem.Kyuubi**

 **7.Tia Harribel**

 **8.Yoruichi**

 **9.Female god of Destruction**

 **10\. and finale one unless i change it and its...**

 **IS FEM.FROST THATS RIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS I SAID FEMALE FROST NOW WHAT BITCHES...actually i don't fucking know who to pick...I'll get back on that...when i'll figure it out. Toodles~**


End file.
